


Little red riding hood(ie)

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Blood, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Little Red Ridinghood AU, M/M, little red!yama, tsukkiyama - Freeform, wolf!tsukki, yamatsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hm? You don’t look like a wolf,” The wolves his fathers told him of were ugly creatures, ones with snarly teeth and big ugly noses and evil, menacing grimaces on their faces. This one looked nothing like that; in fact, he was absolutely gorgeous. He had on a dress shirt and a vest -- and even glasses, something Tadashi definitely hadn’t thought a wolf would have -- and he was pale and blonde and--</p><p>The boy laughs, cutting off Tadashi’s train of though. “I get that a lot,” He says, and grins, flashing a pair of sharp canine teeth that make Tadashi reel back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little red riding hood(ie)

“Shoot, did I really stay this long?” Tadashi’s eyes widen as he checks his watch, quickly sliding off his apron. “My dads are going to kill me,”

Shimada looks at the clock at the wall and sighs. “That late already?.. Man, I’m getting bad at this boss thing, aren’t I?” He drops his mop into the bucket and slides his own off. “Need a ride? It is getting kind of late...”

“No, it’s not that far of a walk,” Tadashi rubs at his face, his fatigue from the day finally hitting him. He grabs his backpack from where he’d left it under the checkout counter and grabs a candy bar. “I’m stealing this,” He calls over his shoulder, even though he slides a dollar onto the counter as he passes it, and shimada laughs, calling back an “Ok!”

“Man, it really is late...” Tadashi mutters, shifting his backpack on his shoulder. The sun was long past set, and the stars were shining brightly against the darkened sky, something Tadashi at least allows himself to enjoy. He shoves his hands in his pockets and shivers as a large gust of wind blows across the empty street. It would start snowing soon. 

Tadashi regrets not taking Shimada up on his offer after a few blocks, and almost turns around to see if he was still at the store when he remembers the shortcut he’d found a while back. His fathers had told him not to use it, because it involved trekking though the woods and he could get lost, and warned him of devious creatures that lived there and would surely eat him if he did. Of course, they’d warned him before they’d discovered he was using this shortcut, but now it seemed the reminders were daily. 

Tadashi never heeded his fathers’ warnings, however, until now. It was dark, and their words were stuck in his brain as he stands at the entrance to the pathway that led into the woods. Stories of evil, retched wolves and goblins fill every space in his mind as he stares into the dark abyss awaiting. Then a cold gust of wind blows the hood off of his hoodie and he pulls it back up as he takes the first few steps inside. 

Inside the woods, it’s only a little warmer, the trees blocking most of the wind blowing around. It’s dark, and Tadashi pulls out his phone, turning the flashlight as he follows the path. Every now and then, something will disturb the fallen leaves and Tadashi jumps, his anxiety getting the better of him as he worries what’s lurking into the dark, what could be waiting to jump out and eat him up. 

At some point he swear he hears foot steps and flings his flashlight in the direction they’re coming from, but he only sees a quick flash of something he hopes is a road sign somewhere and then he’s back on track. He sighs in relief and shines his light back onto the pathway only to see it blocked by a tall boy was standing there, pointed ears peeking out from behind messy blonde hair. His hands were tucked inside a pair of ripped jeans, and he smiled a cynical grin and Tadashi is so surprised to see him he drops his cellphone with a gasp. It lands flashlight up, and the boy stares at it a moment in surprise. 

Then, the boy is chuckling, stepping forward, closer to Tadashi. “My my, looks like I’ve stumbled upon a late night snack, hasn’t it?”

“Wh- what a- are you?” Tadashi stutters out, looking up at the boy as he takes his face in his hands, observing his features with an uninterested look on his face. The boy chuckles again. 

“A wolf, of course.” 

Tadashi can’t help himself. 

“Hm? You don’t look like a wolf,” The wolves his fathers told him of were ugly creatures, ones with snarly teeth and big ugly noses and evil, menacing grimaces on their faces. This one looked nothing like that; in fact, he was absolutely gorgeous. He had on a dress shirt and a vest -- and even glasses, something Tadashi definitely hadn’t thought a wolf would have -- and he was pale and blonde and--

The boy laughs, cutting off Tadashi’s train of though. “I get that a lot,” He says, and grins, flashing a pair of sharp canine teeth that make Tadashi reel back.

“P- please don’t eat me--”

“But, why, you look so delicious, dear,” The blonde catches Tadashi by the wrist before he could run in the other direction. “I could just eat you up right here and now.”

Tadashi shrinks down under the deep gaze of the other and takes a step back, but he matches his step and closes the distance between them yet again. Tadashi feels his breath shudder as he numbly curses himself for not listening to his fathers. 

“Please let me go home.” He whispers desperately, “I’ll do anything. Anything you want, just please let me go,”

“That wouldn’t be any fun, though, now would it?” The boy tugs at Tadashi’s hood, pulling it down and looking over his face, grin growing bigger. 

“Red suits you.” He says, flicking the hood he’d pulled off. Tadashi just watches in awe as the boy ducks down to whisper in his ear. “I wonder if your blood is the same color?” 

Before Tadashi can think of any type of plea, the boy latches onto his neck, digging his sharp teeth into the flesh directly under his ear. Tadashi gasps at the sensation, and takes a step back, but the blonde’s arm reaches around and catches him on the back, holding him there. The boy releases his neck almost as soon as he’d claimed it and pulls away, his teeth shining red in the light of the flashlight. 

Tadashi is about to comment that he’s acting more vampire-like than he is a wolf when his hoodie is unzipped and his t-shirt is pulled aside, the blonde taking a bite out of his collarbone. Tadashi lets out a cry of pain, and the boy holds tight to him so he won’t run away. He pulls away from that bite, lapping up the blood with his tongue before moving to the other shoulder, doing the same. 

“Wh- what are you d- doing?” Tadashi gasps when the boy kneels down and tugs up his shirt. He feels soft lips on his ribs, and it faintly occurs to him that the boy is kissing him there, breath hot on his cold exposed body. 

“Playing with my food,” He responds, biting into his side. Tadashi feels his knees go weak, and he finds himself enjoying the hasty licks and kisses the wounds get as soon as they’re made. 

The boy slides his jeans down, and is about to bite into Tadashi’s thigh when Tadashi feels his consciousness leave him and he falls to the ground. 

When Tadashi awakens, he’s in a hospital room, fathers hoovering above him with worried looks on their faces. “...Da--”

“Oh, thank god you’re ok!” 

“Suga, get off of him, you’ll hurt him more than he already is!”

“But Daichi--”

“Suga,” Suga whines, but releases Tadashi from his grip. When Tadashi finally focuses on his fathers’ faces, he knows he’s doomed. 

“I’m glad you’re ok,” Suga says calmly, “But I thought we todl you not to walk through the woods? You never know what’s in there ready to get you! I swear, sometimes you don’t use your head. What would have happened if this young man hadn’t found you? You’d probably be stuck in some monster’s belly right now and do you know--”

“Wait...Who found me?”

“Why, this young man...What did you say your name was again?”

Tadashi almost gasps when he sees the tall blonde standing in the doorway. He had a beanie covering his no doubt still pointy ears, and he’d cleaned the blood from his face, but with the quick flash of canine teeth Tadashi gets as he speaks, it’s undeniable. “Tsukishima.”

“Well, thank you again for saving out son from whatever was attacking him; now if you’ll excuse us, I think Suga needs to calm down.” Daichi places a hand to the small of Suga’s back, and Tadashi finally takes notice to the tears streaming from his fathers’ eyes. “They’re going to keep you over night for observation, Tadashi, you think you can handle a night by yourself?”

Tadashi nods, and Daichi nods, exiting with a quiet “I love you” called over his shoulder. 

Tsukishima nods politely as they exit, and walks over to the bed lazily. Tadashi looks for something to day, but nothing comes to mind, so he stays silent as Tsukishima leans down to whisper into his ear. “Now that was no fun,” He whispers, and Tadashi feels his throat close. “Though, I do suspect next time I’d ought to not draw blood, huh?”

“Next time?” He squeaks, and Tsukishima chuckles, a low chuckle from low in his throat. 

“Well of course,” Tsukishima says light catching his glasses as he straightens, “I didn’t get to finish my meal.”


End file.
